


A Deadly Mistake

by Kaylele



Series: Serial Killers in Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma learns that Akaashi's killing sprees aren't just for fun. The woman that Akaashi is paid by is dangerous and powerful, with direct ties to almost everyone in Japan... Including some of her past victims.(More tags will be added later so make sure to look out for them)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Serial Killers in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076534
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens 👀 much like dat ass

Kenma sat on the edge of Akaashi's bed, staring up at her while she picked out some clothes from the closet. She tossed her an old pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt before grabbing some clothes for herself. 

"We're gonna have to do something about clothes later on, being that I ruined your dress… but for now you can wear these," Akaashi hummed, closing her closet doors and going over to her dresser to grab some underwear. 

"Isn't it too cold to wear shorts?" Kenma asked, tilting her head. 

"It's either that or leggings.. but considering that half your leg is bandaged, I doubt you would want to struggle with the latter. Besides, my bed is nice and warm," she winked. 

Kenma blushed softly, fiddling with her fingers, "okay.." she nodded. 

"I'm gonna go shower," Akaashi hummed softly, walking over and giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek, "If you need anything just come get me… or yell if you can't get up," 

Kenma nodded again, giving her a small smile, "I will… um.. b-before you go, though.. what did you write?" She asked shyly, looking down at her leg that was still wrapped up in bandages, "I just… didn't really get a chance to read it…" 

Akaashi smiled softly, giving her another kiss, "Just my name.. then everyone will know you belong to me," she winked before walking off to go take a shower. 

A small blush crept onto Kenma's cheeks as she watched her leave. She grabbed the clothes that Akaashi had given her and pulled them on, struggling a tiny bit with the shorts. Her leg still ached and it was difficult to move without help from Akaashi. Part of her wondered if she would let her stay here until her leg was all better or if she would make her go home. A soft sigh left her lips as she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. The drowsiness from earlier was starting to return as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

As soon as Akaashi was done with her shower she got dressed and then went back into her room to grab her phone. A small smile crept onto her lips when she saw Kenma sleeping soundly in her bed. She looked so cute curled up in the blankets like that. She was about to crawl under the covers next to her when her phone started ringing. She answered it quickly, not wanting the sound to wake Kenma up. 

"Hello?" Akaashi said softly, glancing back at the girl before going out into the living room and sitting down on the couch. 

"Tsk tsk, Keiji you know better than to bring assignments home with you," the man on the other line taunted. 

"How did you-" 

"You think I can't see the cameras.. I'll admit, she's cute. It's a shame you had to kill her.. but could you at least kill her somewhere else? You know how dangerous-" 

"She's not dead," Akaashi cut him off, biting her lip nervously. 

"....what do you mean she's not dead?" He asked, sternly. 

"She wasn't an assignment to begin with… she's uh.. she's mine…" 

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

"It means if anyone lays a finger on her, I'm going to personally kill them myself," she growled softly. 

"You're gonna have to answer to the boss for this one." The man tsked, shaking his head. 

"I am and always have been a private contractor. I don't have to answer to shit," Akaashi snapped, "If she doesn't like it then she can fire me.. or better yet, try to kill me herself,"

"How do you even know if that girl is safe, huh? What if she's a spy, tryin to kill you or something," 

Akaashi smirked softly, opening up the curtains and sitting on the seat next to the window. She looked up in the direction of the camera, licking her lips playfully, "Mmm, but that's all part of the fun. There's always something so… thrilling.. about it," she purred. 

"There's something sick in the head about you killers," 

"Aww, you just noticed?" Akaashi taunted, turning her head when she heard Kenma calling her name, "I have to go, but remember.. she's mine" she purred, hanging up the phone and making her way back into the bedroom. 

Kenma was sitting up in bed with a worried look on her face, "Are you ok? I- Nothing bad is gonna happen, is it?" She asked nervously. 

"What? No, I'm ok. Everything is going to be ok," Akaashi hummed softly, sitting on the bed next to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Are you sure… I just.. I heard you talking and…" 

"No no, hun I was just talking about work is all," Akaashi assured her, gently running her fingers through her hair. 

Kenma relaxed into the touch, letting her eyes flutter closed, "Ok.." she hummed softly, "um.. Can we cuddle?" 

"Of course," Akaashi smiled, snuggling under the covers with Kenma. She kissed her on the forehead and held her close as they both slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma woke up the next morning to a loud banging sound. Her eyes widened as she looked around, realizing Akaashi was gone. Slowly she got out of bed, carefully making her way into the living room. The banging only got louder as she nervously went up to the front door, jumping when she felt someone grab her wrist. 

Akaashi quickly pulled Kenma away from the door, covering her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. She lead her into the kitchen, giving her a serious look, "stay right here and be quiet, ok?" She whispered softly, watching her nod. Slowly Akaashi made her way up to the front door, looking out of the peep hole to see who it was. A sigh of relief left her lips when she realized it was just Suga. 

"You scared the shit out of me! What do you need?" Akaashi grumbled, opening up the door for her. 

"I heard you were keeping a little pet," Suga smirked softly, making her way inside, "Let me guess.. Daichi doesn't know yet," 

"Not yet.. but that doesn't matter. It's not like she has a say in it," 

"She's the boss. She has a say in everything," Suga pointed out. 

"She's YOUR boss," Akaashi corrected her, "I'm just a contractor. She has no say in what I do… especially not with my private life," 

Kenma bit her lip, listening in on the two girls' conversation. Carefully, she peeked her head out to see what was going on, accidentally catching Suga's eye. 

"Oooo, is that her? She's pretty," Suga grinned, giving Akaashi a knowing look, "I didn't know you did *that* with your private time," she teased. 

Akaashi ignored her comment, looking over at Kenma, "Suga this is Kenma.. Kenma, this is Suga," Akaashi hummed, looking between the two of them. 

"Um.. hi," Kenma said softly, walking out of the kitchen and lingering next to Akaashi nervously, "It's nice to meet you," 

"It's nice to meet you too," Suga hummed, looking the girl up and down, "What happened to your leg?" 

Kenma turned red, looking away, "oh uh-" 

"I carved my name into it," Akaashi replied flatly. 

Suga stared at her for a moment, unsure of if she should find endearing or horrifying, "I… you do know that this woman kills people, right?" She finally asked, turning to Kenma, "This isn't some cute 'oh I love you'- no.. she's a murderer.. who murders people.."

"So am I," Kenma huffed in annoyance, "Which reminds me, you never gave me my knife back!" She glared at Akaashi. 

"You really think a normal person would willingly let me carve my name into their thigh… or that I'd bring home somebody normal at all?" Akaashi questioned, raising an eyebrow at Suga, "Jeez, what do you take me for," she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and then glancing over at Kenma, "Patience Kitty, you'll get it back soon," 

"I'm just making sure we're all on the same page here," Suga put her hands up defensively, "It's good that she knows though. Then Daichi won't have a huge fit about it," 

"Who's Daichi?" Kenma asked, looking at Akaashi and then over at Suga. 

"Daichi pays me to kill certain people for her," Akaashi told her, "The people she asks me to kill are a little… dangerous I guess.. so they also keep a close eye on me to make sure I don't get hurt. They have about five different camera's monitoring my apartment so everyone from their organization saw us come home last night." 

"Wait.. You kill people for money?" Kenma asked, confused "I thought you just did it for fun," 

"For fun?" Suga raised an eyebrow, "who the fu-" 

"I used to just do it for fun," Akaashi hummed, "But then a few years ago I tried to murder Daichi and she kicked my ass.. I thought she was going to call the police on me but she offered to pay me instead so I said yes," 

"Hmm.. I didn't know there were people who were willing to pay for it," Kenma hummed thoughtfully, "I'm not sure if I would want it to be anything more than a hobby." 

Suga stared at the two of them in shock before shaking her head, "I don't.. there's definitely something wrong with you killers," she mumbled. 

"If you work for Daichi-San, then don't you kill people too?" Kenma questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh, no. Daichi only has about three killers and none of them work directly for our agency. They're all privately contracted," Suga hummed. 

"Then what do you do? Hm?" 

"I'm Daichi-San's number one assistant. I handle all of her personal matters," 

"That means she gets paid to look hot and fuck her," Akaashi whispered to Kenma. 

"I- i-it does not!" Suga snapped, turning red. 

"Yes it does," 

"No it doesn- oh nevermind!" Suga huffed, crossing her arms, "I'm getting sidetracked. The whole reason I stopped by is because Daichi wants to talk to you later. She's coming by to give you an assignment" 

"Coming by personally?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "She hasn't done that since-" 

"I know.." Suga sighed softly, "Just be nice and take the assignment.. and no matter what you do, DON'T bring him up! I have to get back to the office but I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you Kenma-San," she hummed, waving goodbye to the two girls before leaving the apartment. 

As soon as she was gone Kenma turned to Akaashi, giving her a look, "So are you going to tell me the drama?" She smirked. 

"It's not really drama…" Akaashi sighed softly, sitting down on the couch and pulling Kenma onto her lap. "Back in highschool, Daichi had a good friend.. Sho, I think was his name. He wasn't involved in any of this stuff- didn't even know about it actually. Daichi never told him.. he was just a regular guy who really liked sports and was super sweet. Anyways, long story short, he disappeared a few months ago and I still don't think Daichi is completely over it.. she thinks he was murdered or something," 

Kenma snuggled into Akaashi's arms, thinking about it for a moment, "hmm.. the name sounds kind of familiar I think…" she mumbled. 

"It should… the news wouldn't shut up about it for weeks! They wrote like 30 articles about it in the paper too," Akaashi huffed, "Anyways.. how does your leg feel? Does it still hurt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohh, Daichi's gonna be pissed if she finds out 💀


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyways.. how does your leg feel? Does it still hurt?" 

Kenma shook her head, looking up at her, "Not anymore.. can I take these bandages off though? They're starting to get annoying." 

Akaashi nodded, sitting up some and helping her take them off. The letters were mostly scabbed over but otherwise looked like they were healing well. A small blush spread across Kenma's face when she read it. 

"So what does making me yours entail exactly?" Kenma asked, watching Akaashi as she got up and threw away the bandages. 

"Exactly what it sounds like.. You're mine," 

"So you're just going to keep me here forever?" 

"If I can, yes" Akaashi hummed, sitting back down and smiling when Kenma rested her head on her shoulder, "Although you can go home any time if you really want to," 

"Hmm, do I still get to kill people?" 

"Of course," 

"And have sex with them?" Kenma questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"I suppose.. but only if they die afterwards," 

"What about with you?" Kenma purred, sitting up and straddling Akaashi's lap, "Do I get to have more sex with you too?" 

"All the sex you want," Akaashi grinned, grabbing her ass, "But if you try to kill me there will be some serious consequences." 

"I wouldn't dream of it.. Besides, I would have to get a lot stronger to be able to take you down and I just don't have the energy for that," 

"Mm, you know it really doesn't matter how strong you get anyways.. I know all of your weaknesses already," Akaashi purred, running her fingers along her folds, her thin shorts being the only thing standing in the way.

Kenma gasped softly, rolling her hips as she buried her face in Akaashi's neck, "mmm.. that feels good," she moaned, leaving soft kisses along her neck.

Akaashi tilted her head, giving Kenma more access as she continued to rub her fingers along her pussy. "I have to say, it's a little strange that you're still around.. I'm not really used to it.." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kenma asked, sitting up some and staring at her. 

"Well.. it's just that you're the first person that I haven't killed.. well besides Daichi" Akaashi hummed, "but I'm glad I didn't kill you. It's nice having you here with me," 

"Soo.. wait, does that mean Daichi and I are the only people you've fucked and haven't killed?" 

"Actually it's just you.. I never had sex with Daichi.. she was too abrasive for me anyway," Akaashi told her, wrapping her arms around Kenma's waist and pulling her closer. A few moments passed between the two before she spoke up again, "Have you ever let someone live afterwards?" 

"Kind of…" Kenma hummed, thinking about it for a moment. 

"What do you mean kind of?" 

"Well… I used to have a best friend named Kuroo. When I was 17 I confessed that I was in love with him and when I turned 18 we had sex," Kenma explained, "but then I found out that he cheated on me. I was upset for a while but then I started killing people to make myself feel better.. I was going to kill the guy he fucked but he ended up disappearing so I decided to go after Kuroo instead." 

"Kuroo hm… that was that guy from the bar, wasn't it? From when we first met?" 

"It was… I actually hadn't seen him in a few years and I don't think he recognized me very much." 

"He seemed like a pain in the ass anyway," Akaashi mumbled, "Who'd he cheat on you with?" 

"Bokuto Koutarou.. he used to play volleyball with us in highschool," 

"That name sounds familiar… did he have spiky silver hair and gold eyes? Really tall and loud too? 

Kenma looked at her for a moment before nodding slowly, "How do you-" 

"I killed him a while ago… he was pretty easy to take down anyway," 

A small smile formed on Kenma's face as she leaned closer to Akaashi, her lips ghosting over hers, "Oh really now? I suppose I have to repay you somehow then," she purred, running her hands down her chest. 

Akaashi smirked softly, grabbing Kenma's chin and pushing her thumb in between her teeth, forcing her mouth open, "You can repay me with that pretty tongue of yours," she purred back, licking her lips. 

Kenma whined softly, tugging at Akaashi's shirt and grinding her hips down against her lap. She stuck her tongue out, looking up at her with desperate eyes, "What do you want me to do with it, hm?" 

"I want you to eat me out, obviously" She hummed, "I suppose it's up to you how we do it though. Do you want to get down on your knees or have me ride your face?" 

"Mm.. I think I have a better idea," Kenma purred, pushing her back against the couch and spreading her legs apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy again 👀👀👀


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi licked her lips, looking up at Kenma with lustful eyes. A small smirk formed on her face as she watched her expression change from determination to consideration and then hesitation. She sat up on her elbows, raising an eyebrow at her, "What's the matter kitty? I thought you had an idea?" She teased lightly. 

"I…" Kenma turned red, looking away, "I do- I mean I did- I-I just… I'm not really used to topping…" she muttered softly. 

Akaashi sat up more and wrapped her hand around Kenma's throat, kissing her rough and swallowing the moans that spilled from her lips, "Mmm, is that so?" She purred, pulling away, "Well, I can fix that-" 

A loud knock at the door pulled Akaashi's attention away. "For fucks sake-" she muttered under her breath, turning back to Kenma, "That's probably Daichi.. stay right here," 

Kenma pouted softly but complied, sitting on the couch while Akaashi went to go answer the door. A rather tall woman with short black hair walked in, greeting Akaashi and then looking over at her, "Who's this?" 

"That's Kenma," Akaashi answered, "I met her at Tanaka's bar a while ago. She belongs to me," 

Daichi raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a skeptical look, "Does she-" 

"She knows.. Don't worry, she's not going to do anything. If she was I would have liked her already," She hummed, leading her over to the couch to sit down. 

Daichi nodded, relaxing a little bit as she sat next to her, "I'm choosing to trust you then… but on to more important things, I think I found the person," she said, pulling a folder out of her jacket pocket and opening it up. 

"The person…?" Akaashi questioned. 

"The person…" Daichi bit her lip, taking a deep breath, "The person who killed Hinata…"

"Wait.. are you serious?" 

"I think so.. the last place he was seen was Tanaka's bar and Kiyoko said that he was talking to some girl before he left. Estimates that she's about 6'1, blond with blue eyes," 

"6'1? That seems kind of tall for a woman," Akaashi pointed out. 

"She might have been wearing heels.. regardless it doesn't matter. We got Yamaguchi to hack into his social media accounts and figure out the last places he was before he disappeared.. after he left the bar he went to this address and then went back home," Daichi said, passing a piece of paper to Akaashi with an address scribbled on it. Kenma glanced over her shoulder for a moment to read it, her face turning white when she realized it was hers. 

Akaashi stared at it for a moment before looking back at Daichi, "This doesn't explain anything. So he walked her home and then went home himself? She couldn't have done anything-" 

"A few of his neighbors said that they saw him come home with somebody.. they match the description of the girl," 

"Are you sure?" Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"As sure as I could ever be," Daichi nodded. "Just go see and make sure it's the right person and if it is, kill her. I'll pay you triple for it," 

Akaashi nodded, giving her a small smile, "I'll make sure she's properly disposed of," 

"Good.. I'll see you two around then. Good luck- Oh, and don't forget to send me pictures," Daichi smirked softly before standing up and making her way out. 

"I feel sick…" Kenma spoke up as soon as Daichi was gone. She stood up, quickly rushing to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Akaashi's eyes widened a little bit, "Kenma? Are you ok?" She asked, following after her. She tried knocking on the door and jiggling the handle, "Kenma? Kenma, open the door!" 

Kenma sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She had completely fucked up by killing Hinata and now Akaashi was going to kill her. Or worse, she was going to tell Daichi and Daichi was going to make her suffer. If she had known that Hinata's best friend was practically a mafia member then she would've never come near him. Kenma curled into a ball, trying to control her breathing while she figured out what to do. She could always run away but there weren't very many places she could go.. or she could beg Akaashi not to kill her but even then Daichi would probably figure them out anyway. A small whimper left her lips as the knocking got louder. 

Akaashi huffed in annoyance. She took a step back, kicking the doorknob as hard as she could until it broke. She opened up the door and knelt down next to Kenma, giving her a concerned look, "Kenma, what's the matter?" She asked softly. 

Kenma scooted away from her, shaking her head, "I can't…" she bit her lip, trying to take a deep breath but failing, "y-you're gonna.." 

"I'm gonna what?" Akaashi asked, tilting her head. 

"Y-You.. you're gonna kill me.." 

"Sweetheart, you know I would never kill you," Akaashi hummed softly, cupping her face, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. As long as you're with me nothing bad is ever going to happen to you," 

"I.. B-But I killed him…" Kenma whispered, biting her lip and trying not to cry, "I-I killed Hinata…" 

"You did what!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsies 💀💀💀


	5. Chapter 5

"You did what!?" Akaashi gasped, looking at her as if she were hoping that it was some kind of joke. 

"H-He just seemed like an easy target!" Kenma said quickly, "I'm sorry.. It was months ago! I wouldn't have done it if I knew-" 

"Shush! Just-" Akaashi sighed softly, rubbing her temples, "Don't be sorry.. it's ok.. I just need to think for a second.." 

"Um.. i-if you decide to kill me I understand…" She mumbled softly, earning a look from Akaashi. 

"What part of 'I'm not going to kill you' don't you understand? If Daichi wants you dead, she's going to have to go through me first," 

"I- No. You're not going to get hurt because of me," Kenma argued, "I'd rather just turn myself in and-" 

"Nobody's getting hurt.. and you're not going to say a single word about anything to Daichi, got it?" Akaashi snapped, grabbing her face and forcing her to look into her eyes, "You're going to be a good girl and do exactly what I say. I have a plan to get us both out of this mess." 

Kenma looked up at her nervously, "What's the plan…?" 

"We're going to fake your death.. well not your death exactly but your fake family member's death," 

"But I don't really have much of a family.." 

"Daichi doesn't know that.. besides, the less attached you are to them, the better. We can say it's your fourth cousin or something. All that matters is that they look kind of like you and they match the description Daichi gave us." 

"How are we even going to fake something like that?" Kenma asked, tilting her head. 

"Easy, we dress you up like the description, use makeup to change your face a little bit, then cover you in fake blood and make it look like you're dead," Akaashi explained. "I snap a few pictures then we clean everything up and I tell Daichi that I made your body magically disappear so there's no evidence left behind," 

Kenma stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly, "Have you… faked someone's death before?" 

"Only my own.. but it's not too difficult," Akaashi smirked, standing up and helping Kenma up as well, "Regardless, we can worry about all of this tomorrow… right now, I want you all to myself," she purred, pulling Kenma closer to her. 

Kenma blushed, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's neck and kissing her softly, "You're not mad at me?" She asked quietly, pulling away. 

"Why would I be?" 

"...You know why," 

"Kenma," Akaashi said firmly, grabbing her chin, "I never really knew Hinata. I've only ever seen pictures of him and even then, I don't care that he's dead. Daichi and Suga are the only ones who really care," 

"I'm only making your life more difficult though," Kenma said softly.

"You're making my life more exciting," Akaashi smirked, kissing her deeply. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning the two of them woke up early and got dressed. Akaashi packed up a bunch of makeup and fake blood into her backpack and threw it over her shoulder before looking over at Kenma, "ready to go?" She asked. 

Kenma nodded and followed her to the door. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her keys and her phone before heading outside with her. The two of them walked in relative silence for a while until Kenma finally spoke up, "Are you sure this is going to work?" 

"Yes… mostly," Akaashi mumbled softly, looking at the ground, "We don't exactly have a better option…" 

"I guess…" 

The two fell silent again until they reached Kenma's house. Kenma unlocked the door and stepped inside, shivering slightly at the dead air that filled the room. She slipped off her shoes and then went upstairs to go put on some different clothes. Being dressed in one of Akaashi's outfits instead of her own would be an instant giveaway. She decided on a pair of black shorts and one of her old sports bras. An outfit like that made sense considering how early in the morning it was. She pulled her hair out of the messy bun that it was in, letting it fall in large strands around her face before ruffling it a bit more. It looked like she had just gotten out of bed. 

While Kenma was upstairs, Akaashi made herself busy with preparing the crime scene. She messed up the pillows on the couch, pushed some of the stuff off the coffee table and left scratches across the hardwood floor. Once Kenma came back downstairs she smiled at her before she began to work on her makeup. She made her skin paler and her nose slightly smaller. She also added features that Kenma didn't have. A tiny scar here and a beauty mark there. Something that would go unnoticed in a bar but would be a clear sign that these were two different people. She also made her face look more narrow and gave her bigger eyebrows. The last step was giving her pale blue contacts and making her lay on the floor so that she could cover her in fake blood. 

"Why is fake blood so cold…" Kenma muttered as she tried to lay as still as she could. 

Akaashi shrugged and tossed the container in the trash before going back over to her, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually dead." 

"Should I feel flattered?" Kenma teased lightly. 

"You should stay still," Akaashi told her as she started to take pictures of her. Typically she would send her four or five… this time she sent her five. She didn't want Kenma to seem any different from all the other people that she had killed. 

Once she was finished she helped Kenma up and sent her back upstairs to take a shower while she cleaned up the mess. Once the two of them were done they went over to the nearest Ramen place to eat and then went back to Akaashi's place to relax for a while. Daichi hadn't said anything about the pictures which typically meant that she had done a good job… or at least that's what she assumed


End file.
